Memorias escondidas
by BlackMoon94
Summary: Por aquellos momentos que tanto deseamos pero no caben en 42 minutos. Caskett en estado puro.
1. Soft and lovely reality (5x14)

**Capítulo 1: Soft and lovely reality (5x14)**

_Punto de vista de Richard Castle._

Increíble. La noche con Kate había sido increíble. No tan sólo por la entrega mutua de pasión a la que habíamos dado rienda suelta, sino que también por el permanente vuelco que había causado en mi corazón después de regalarme un derrumbe más de su muro en forma de cajón. Me podía y sigo pudiendo esperar una infinidad de detalles de Kate, pero este cajón supera a todas mis expectativas.

Tal había sido el impacto emocional, que del aturdimiento fui incapaz de lanzarme con ferocidad a sus labios en un primer momento. Fue ella. Rozó mis mejillas con sus yemas, aún frías por el halo helado de la calle y posó sus labios contra los míos, regalándome aquel tímido y tierno beso. Respondí lo mejor que mi cuerpo supo hacer en aquel momento. Probablemente, no saqué a relucir mi mejor actuación. Entonces, ella me hizo su segundo regalo: me invitó a tener un hueco en su cama aquella noche. Y entonces supe que era mi momento. Era el momento de hacerla estremecer con tan sólo un roce de nuestras pieles, de hacerla vibrar bajo sus sábanas de color canela con el encaje perfecto de nuestros cuerpos, mientras escuchaba aquel angelical "Rick" pegado al lóbulo de mi oreja, acompañado de sus gemidos. Quería pedirle perdón por haber desperdiciado mi regalo en nuestro primer San Valentín.

Habíamos llevado el incidente con Gates con humor, ya que después de unos momentos de incertidumbre, nuestro permiso para ser compañeros de trabajo se mantenía. Pero no poder regalarle nada, y aún más después de su regalo, me dejó un terrible sabor de boca. Por eso estaba allí, andando por una de las calles más caras del Upper West Side, habiendo dormido tan sólo unas escasas dos horas, algo impensable para mí, que durante tantos años me ha gustado leer el periódico acompañado de una refinada comida. O de una buena hamburguesa con queso. Pero por Katherine Houghton Beckett valía la pena cambiar costumbres.

Llevo una hora andando mirando por todos los escaparates de las joyerías de la zona. ¿Un anillo? No, esto tengo muy claro que no. No es el momento, quizá la asusto. No dudé ni la mitad con Meredith ni con Gina, pero puedo reconocerme a mí mismo que no me daba tanto miedo perderlas. ¿Otros pendientes? Repetitivo, pero antes de ayer mi madre y Alexis alabaron mi buen gusto para este complemento femenino. ¿Y un brazalete? Podría llevarlo, si quiere, entrelazado al reloj de su padre. Sería un símbolo muy bonito.

Aún hecho un lío, sigo observando. Creo que ya he pasado tres veces por delante de la joyería en la que estoy. Suspiro, y hago un ademán de entrar. Quizás si me enseñan más allá de lo que hay en el escaparate me decido. Antes de entrar, cedo el paso a una cincuentona operada que canturrea una risa irritable, presumiendo del pedazo de diamante que lleva en el dedo angular. La vuelvo a mirar, con cautela, mientras me mantengo en el umbral de la joyería. Entonces, levanto la cabeza y me doy cuenta. ¿Qué hago yo allí? Beckett no encaja con ninguna de las mujeres que andan por aquellas calles. Ella es mejor. Es mejor que cualquiera de los regalos que albergan la infinidad de tiendas de la zona. Es Katherine Houghton Beckett. Vamos Rick, ¿en qué narices estabas pensando? Y de repente lo tengo muy claro. Igual que el día que supe que ella encarnaría la protagonista de mi futura saga de libros.

La he invitado a pasar la noche en mi _loft_ cuando acabe su jornada. Ha aceptado, y me ha preguntado cómo que hoy no me había dejado ver aún por la comisaría. La he convencido que debía escribir. Lo tenía hecho: día libre e invitación aceptada. El resto del día lo he dedicado a llevar a cabo a mi plan. Y ahora ya son las ocho menos cinco, tengo la puerta entreabierta. Entrará, estoy seguro. Y hasta que no reaccione no seré capaz de quitarme estos malditos nervios de adolescente de encima.

Oigo sus tacones frenarse en seco delante de mi puerta. Lo que había previsto, le extraña que esté abierta. Siempre que viene llama al timbre y yo corro a abrirla. Y así me permito vivir una y otra vez el encuentro navideño que nos habíamos propiciado en aquel umbral dos meses atrás. De repente, aparta la puerta con su mano, dejándola abierta y entra con cautela, con la pistola por delante de su cuerpo. Estoy seguro de que iba a gritar mi nombre, pero lo calla cuando me ve apoyado en la barra de mármol de mi cocina sonriente, sano y vivo.

- Castle, ¿qué es esto? – la he sorprendido. Beckett observa, sin moverse de lugar la mesa enfundada en un bonito mantel rojo pero sin preparar. Rápidamente, mueve sus ojos hacia mí y el mármol, que sostiene tres objetos que creo que van a gustarle. Yo no voy a decirle nada. Es parte del plan.

Guarda su pistola en su cintura y empieza a hacer sonar sus tacones otra vez. Cambia su rostro, intenta poner cara de indiferencia, para hacerme sufrir, para que esté nervioso por saber su veredicto. Pero Kate, cariño; después de cuatro años y medio entiendo perfectamente cada una de tus miradas. Y tu las mías. Estás enormemente sorprendida por qué no tienes ni idea de qué sucederá, y probablemente, por primera vez en tu vida, esta situación te gusta. Bueno, descontando lo de la otra noche claro… Oh, vamos. ¿Hasta en un momento como este me va a traicionar mi mente perversa?

Y casi sin darme cuenta, ha llegado delante de mí y de la primera parada. En el ala derecha del mármol reposan dos humeantes cafés, ambos con un toque de vainilla. No puede aguantarlo más: veo como sonríe. Yo sonrío también. Levanta los ojos hacía mí. Le brillan. Le está gustando más de lo que pensaba. Es mi momento.

- _Eres belleza… -_ mi voz es prácticamente un susurro, ya que estoy apoyado de tal manera en el mármol que casi rozo su frente. Puedo sentir su aliento y su olor a cerezas. Tan solo su olor ya consigue enloquecerme. Con delicadeza, me aparto del mármol. Aún no es hora de locuras, Richard.

Cojo los dos cafés y a paso lento, los sirvo en la mesa, dejándole tiempo para que ella siga avanzando en el mármol y se encuentre una bolsa del Remy's.

Me había prometido a mi mismo no acercarme demasiado a ella. Separar las cosas, romanticismo y pasión. Pero cuando acabo de poner los cafés en la mesa y me giro, y la veo de espaldas husmeando en la bolsa no puedo contenerme. Me acerco a ella por la espalda y le rodeo con mi cuerpo, dejando caer mis brazos encima el mármol, a pocos centímetros de los suyos. Está rodeada por mi cuerpo, no tiene escapatoria. Quiere girarse, lo noto. No Kate, aún no es hora. Tu belleza y tu asombroso cuerpo no podrán con mi plan.

Puedo sentir su espalda en mi pecho y como sus piernas quieren entrelazarse a las mías. Aprovecho que tiene poco espacio para moverse y me inclino hacia su oreja izquierda. Oigo como el aire caliente que desprende mi aliento le hace soltar una risita nerviosa. Creo que poco a poco se va haciendo una idea de qué hay en aquella bolsa y de mi plan, y la abre.

- _Pasión…_

Me aparto, otra vez de manera delicada de ella, y cojo las cajas que guardan nuestras hamburguesas de queso para dejarlas encima de la mesa dónde ya estaban los cafés. Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta. Esta vez me porto bien con mi plan y me dirijo al otro lado del mármol, como la primera vez. Ella me mira, divertida y curiosa. Realmente se cree que me va a sacar alguna palabra con aquellos bonitos ojos. Sigue intentándolo Kate, llevo mentalizándome todo el día. Capta mi mensaje y baja la mirada hacía las dos copas de cristal llenas de un delicado vino francés. Coge la que tiene más cerca y la huele. Creo que el vino le ha gustado. Cojo yo mi copa y la alzo, haciéndole entender que quiero brindar.

-_ Y feroz intelecto…_ - mi voz se mezcla con el ruido de los cristales al chocar, pero sé que ella me ha oído perfectamente.

Por sorpresa le cojo la copa de la mano después de que pegara un sorbo. Así puedo tocarle la mano. Ella muestra resistencia, aumentando el tiempo de roce entre nuestras manos. Le miro, divertido. Es imposible no fundirse con aquellos ojos. Siempre me han gustado, pero hoy tienen un brillo especial. Pero no Kate, llevo entrenando todo el día y yo hoy, pongo punto y final a mi plan.

Después de una bonita danza de miradas, me cede su copa, con lo que por fin, puedo acomodar el último instrumento encima de la mesa. Ya está completa: nuestros cafés matutinos, nuestras no citas en el Remy's y el vino que saboreamos des de que compartimos las noches. Aparto su silla, con delicadeza, ofreciéndole asiento. Me rio por la mirada – un intento de enfado, pero tranquila Kate, que no me lo creo - que me echa. Ella siempre tiene que ser la primera, y está acostumbrado a ello. Y que le aparten la silla no es habitual. A pesar de esto lo acepta, se acerca, y se sienta. Aunque se niega a que sea yo quién vuelva a acomodar su silla en su sitio. Antes de lo que esperaba, ella coge un pequeño impulso y encaja la silla con la mesa. No puedo evitar reírme mientras me dirijo a mi silla, delante de ella. Oigo como ella contiene la risa. Cuando me siento, ella quiere hablar. Veo como entreabre sus labios. Pero no Kate, aún no es tu turno.

Rápidamente, para que no vocalice una palabra, me saco del bolsillo un pequeño estuche cuadrado, sin envolver en papel de regalo. Se lo doy, intentando ser el máximo de serio posible delante de la risita que lucha por salir de mis labios.

Ella lo coge. Ha dejado de reír, está altamente sorprendida otra vez. Ha dudado una milésima en cogerlo, ha dudado en decirme algo, pero finalmente, solo lo ha cogido. Cuando los dos sostenemos el estuche, por encima de las copas, yo otorgándolo y ella recibiéndolo, el silencio que reside en mi sala de estar se quiebra. Por mi culpa.

- _Sé mi Valentín. _

Esta vez es incapaz de reírse, la sorpresa le puede. Puedo ver emoción en sus ojos. No se esperaba nada de esto, ni mucho menos se imagina que hay en el estuche. Lo abre, muy delicadamente. Es el momento de la noche en que estoy más nervioso. Necesito saber si va a gustarle. No sé si lo nota, porqué tiene la mirada agachada hacía el estuche, pero estoy interrogando el momento con mis ojos azules, deseoso de saber su opinión. Y deseoso de ella.

Kate lo coge con extrema delicadeza, y poco a poco, aparta el objeto de la caja que lo ha resguardado las últimas horas. Sostiene la llave entre sus dedos, delante de mis ojos, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra. Deja que el llavero que encaja con la llave dé vueltas sobre mismo, hasta que lo para con las yemas de los dedos de su mano disponible. Es entonces cuando aprecia un detalle que aún no había visto. Ve el "ALWAYS" grabado en la parte delantera y trasera de aquel llavero en forma de chaleco antibalas.

- Ca-Castle… E-Es… - increíble. Katherine Houghton Beckett está sin palabras.

La miro, risueño. Le sonrío con toda mi alma, intentándole decir que si estoy sonriendo es gracias a ella.

- Bienvenida a casa, Kate. Espero haber acertado con el color. – a mí el romanticismo no me quita el ingenio.

Pero aún me queda algo pendiente. Ayer fue ella quién modestamente, se lanzó a mis labios. Perdóname Kate, no va a repetirse. Me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a ella por la espalda. Sé que lo ha visto, sé que me nota, pero sigue mirando al llavero y su llave. Y me deja hacer. Le abrazo por detrás y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Con cautela, pongo mi mano izquierda sobre su mejilla izquierda, para indicarle que voltee la cabeza hacia mí. Y lo hace, demasiado decidida. Pero Kate, me lo he preparado. Antes de que ella pueda sorprenderme, me adelanto a ella, haciendo tambalear incluso la silla y le atrapo los labios, fundiéndome con ella en un tierno beso. Me separo. Espero que ella se gire, poniéndose completamente delante de mí. Le doy mi mano, preguntándole si se quiere levantar. Acepta. Me la da, se levanta, y la impulso hacia mi cuerpo. Nuestros cuerpos están completamente juntos. Le volteo por la cintura, y con suma agilidad, la vuelvo a besar. Esta vez, con fuerza. Con ferocidad. Ella acepta el beso, y entreabre sus labios, dándome permiso para que entre en su boca. Nos exploramos mutuamente con nuestras lenguas, jugamos con ellas. Me mordisquea el labio en varias ocasiones. Me encanta, me recuerda tanto a nuestro primer beso, en aquel callejón, de encubierto.

Hace rato que sus manos han dejado mi espalda para alborotarme el pelo. El beso cada vez es más intenso, más húmedo. Nuestras lenguas han empezando una danza magistral, anhelosa de seguir. Pero la necesidad de respirar hace que nos separemos. Nos separamos y nos miramos. Rojos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Ambos. Ella se ríe y se lanza a mi cuello, rodeándolo con un brazo y rozando mi nuca con la punta de su nariz.

- Feliz San Valentín…veinticuatro horas después. – le sonrío. Ella me sonríe y entrelaza su mano libre con la mía. - ¿Cenamos, detective?

Me lanza una mirada divertida, que me inquiere si realmente quiero cenar. Sí, sí que quiero. Y sé que tu también, Kate. La noche es muy larga, y te prometo que la vamos a aprovechar. Pero me apetece sentarme delante de ti. Que me digas que te ha parecido mi regalo. Que compartamos estas hamburguesas y con ellas recordemos nuestras noches en el Remy's al largo de estos cuatro años, en los que intentabas acostarte conmigo. Quiero beber de este vino y para guardar junto a él el recuerdo de una noche más contigo. Y me muero por ver la sonrisa que pondrás antes de beber el café. Y sé que tu también. Sé que quieres observar mis reacciones y escuchar mis teorías sobre el caso en el que has estado trabajando hoy. Y no te voy a negar este placer. Ni el posterior a este, más cómodos, en nuestra cama, nuestras sábanas, nuestra casa.

- Cenemos, Rick.


	2. Lively (5x21)

**¡Muchísimas gracias por todas las reviews y apoyo que me habéis mostrado! Siendo el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar, significó MUCHÍSIMO para mí. Así, que gracias otra vez y espero que os sigan gustando, de momento habrá más capítulos (aún no sé cuántos).**

**Me alegro que os agradara la historia. Aunque el 5x14 me guste mucho, siempre me quedó el sabor amargo de que no estaba completo. El regalazo de Beckett era difícil de superar, y el de Castle, también (de lo malo que era, me refiero). Así que pensando, pensando se me ocurrió esta idea. Y luego seguí pensando en otros pequeños momentos que no caben en 42 minutos.**

**Bueno, os dejo con la "continuación". Situada en otro capítulo mítico. Es algo que siempre he querido que pasara e esta serie. Espero que os guste y ¡estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Lively (5x21)**

_Punto de vista de Kate Beckett._

El hecho de que Gates nos haya dado permiso para besarnos, estando ella delante, me imagino que no implica poder estarnos el resto de la tarde haciendo una réplica perfecta como la de Rachel McAdams y Ryan Gosling en _El diario de Noa_. Así que sin alternativa, me separo de él. Su aliento cada vez es más lejano. El olor de su perfume un poco menos intenso. Maldita sea, desearía no tener que hacerlo. No ahora, no hoy. No después de haber estado tan cerca de perderle. Y de que él me perdiese a mí. Porqué se ha quedado conmigo, aun conociendo el riesgo de la bomba con temporizador que reposaba bajo mis pies. ¿Puedo culparle? Sí, claro. A él no pararé de repetirle lo diferentes que podrían ser nuestras vidas si la contraseña no hubiera sido Billy. Pero mi mente, que aún trabaja a una velocidad sobrehumana, me lo repite, ¿podía culparle? No. Por qué yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo por él. Porqué estoy perdidamente enamorada de este hombre.

Me he tenido que separar de sus labios, pero me agarro a su brazo. No quiero soltarle. No quiero volver a sentir que se me escapa de entre los dedos. Es una sensación desgarradora que al largo de casi cinco años he vivido más de una vez. Y ojalá esta sea la última. Caminamos hacia dónde están los chicos y Gates, que también merecen nuestra compañía, ellos también han sufrido al largo de este arduo día. Respiro hondo. Como le he dicho a él, tan solo estamos empezando. Y nos quedan infinidad de momentos que compartir. Tampoco pasará nada por aplazar unas horas el siguiente.

Justo antes de llegar, y gracias a la hiperactividad de mi cerebro, pienso otra vez en nuestra efímera conversación segundos atrás. Me ha preguntado si tenía algún beso favorito de todos los que habíamos compartido. Yo no había sido capaz de escoger ninguno. Todos tenían su momento. Su por qué. Su aroma de Richard Castle. Pero si él lo había preguntado, ¿significa esto que él sí tiene una respuesta a la pregunta? Richard Alexander Rodgers, esta noche no te escapas.

* * *

¡Al fin! Estamos en casa. Después de todo el día de pie solo me apetece saltar encima del enorme sofá del salón y quedarme allí. No me interesaban ni cenas, ni duchas ni tener que lavar platos. Sólo me apetecen sofá, calma y él.

- Gracias por dejar que lo más cerca que esté de ver tu cara sea un metro largo, muuuy largo – Castle me mira aposentada a lo largo en el sofá, tumbada boca abajo y con las piernas estiradas, dejándole para él un hueco muy pequeño bastante alejado de mí.

- ¿Es que acaso quieres estar más cerca, Castle?

Me mira divertido y arquea una ceja. Lo adoro. Me encanta cuando hace esto. Es un gesto muy personal, de la mismísima firma de Richard Castle. Vale, sólo por esta mueca, tú ganas. Me levanto, quedando completamente sentada en el sofá, dándole, incluso sitio para elegir. Cuando se sienta, me acurruco en su pecho rápidamente. Quiero sentir su olor. El detergente de su ropa. Los latidos de ese corazoncito. Oír el ritmo de su pecho mientras respira. Respira. Y significa que está vivo. Y yo también. A salvo, en casa.

- Dime una cosa, Castle – él ya me ha rodeado con su brazo izquierdo y se lo está pasando deliciosamente bien, enredando sus dedos en los mechones sueltos de mi pelo.

- ¿Hmm?

- ¿Sabrías elegir si te pido que escojas uno de todos nuestros besos?

Vuelve a arquear una ceja. Esta vez su mirada es más pícara que antes…

- ¿Sólo besos? – no deja de juguetear de mi pelo. No se lo digo, que aún le voy a subir más el ego…pero me encanta.

- Sólo besos, que aún no son las diez y puede haber menores observándonos.

Deja de jugar con mi pelo unos momentos, aunque sigue rodeándome con el brazo. Me imagino que se lo estará pensando. Estará pensando en todos nuestros besos, como yo también estoy haciendo. Dios Castle, creo que voy a preguntarte esto cada día…

De repente levanto mi cabeza y me fijo en él. Esperaba encontrarle una expresión relajada, incluso divertida, pero en vez de esto, me enfrento a una expresión seria como la que tiene cuando observa una pizarra blanca de comisaría sin ningún tipo de pistas. Esto significa que se lo está pensando seriamente, que realmente sí tiene algún beso predilecto. Y de repente me mira, sabiendo que le he pillado. Sabe perfectamente que un "No, ninguno" no será útil para saciar mi curiosidad. Nuestras miradas se están cruzando, la mía inquiriendo una respuesta no muy lejana.

Pero en vez de esto, quita su brazo de mi espalda y con suavidad, se inclina hacia el lado opuesto, haciéndome entender que me aparte de él. Lo hago, cuidadosamente y enormemente desconcentrada. Inmediatamente, nos volvemos a cruzar miradas. Mientras mi mirada sigue siendo risueña y enormemente curiosa, su expresión ha cambiado por completo. Es totalmente seria, como pocas veces le había visto al largo de estos casi cinco años. Era una de sus expresiones más ocultas y oscuras: cuando sus ojos están sin ese brillo especial que tienen y no sabría definir – solo sé que me encanta - y las comisuras de sus labios son invisibles. Sus labios me parecen fríos y distantes. Si Rick pone esta cara, hay algún problema cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Y sin poder esperármelo de ninguna de las maneras, pensando en tan solo escasos segundos que demonios estaba pasando, Castle se acerca a mí y me agarra con su mano derecha por la nuca. Hace que mi cara quede a unos escasos centímetros de él, mientras le permanece la misma expresión en la cara.

Y me besa.

Empieza siendo un beso muy tierno, pero poco a poco noto como presiona con más fuerza sobre mis labios e inclina un poco la cabeza para acomodarse. Deja de sostener mi nuca y con una calma rara en él, desciende la mano hasta mi espalda, a la que le da una tímida y delicada caricia por encima de la ropa. Y mientras estoy viviendo el momento, cada vez noto una sensación de familiaridad más fuerte. Y recuerdo haber vivido aquello, dos años atrás, en un callejón frío y oscuro. También estaba con él, trabajando en el caso del asesinato de mi madre, persiguiendo al francotirador que mató al detective que llevó el caso, justo cuando iba a contarme algo importante. La investigación dio repetidas vueltas, tantas, que Castle acabó besándome. Acabamos besándonos. Y no, no fue un simple roce de labios para aparentar lo que no era. Nos devoramos los labios con suma intensidad, como si la hubiésemos estado guardando para un momento como aquel.

Vale Castle, lo pillo. No creo que a nadie más se le hubiese ocurrido una idea como esta.

Se separa de mí. Como imaginaba, ya no me está mirando con aquella indeseable expresión. Me observa con los ojos bien abiertos – más brillantes, me atrevería a decir - y me provoca con sus labios medio abiertos de los que oigo que sale una respiración perceptiblemente más agitada.

Y no puedo evitar reírme. A carcajadas. Con mis párpados entreabiertos y mis sonoras carcajadas, veo como él empieza sonriendo, pero también acaba riéndose a carcajada limpia como yo. Nunca me hubiese imaginado poder a volver a ser la Kate capaz de reírse a carcajadas por algo, y gracias a él, lo había conseguido. Tras años de trabajo, lo HABÍAMOS conseguido.

- ¿Le vale esta representación, detective? – Castle encontró un momento para recuperar el aire y preguntar.

Poco a poco, voy controlando mi risa. Ya no se apodera de mí: puedo respirar, puedo hablar e interactuar como una persona normal. Rodeo el cuello de Castle con los brazos, le beso en la mejilla y bajo hasta su regazo, dónde apoyo mi cabeza. No te cortes Castle, enreda tus grandes y protectoras manos en mi pelo.

- Castle. – han pasado ya unos minutos, simplemente seguimos en el sofá tumbados y en silencio. Baja la mirada hacia mí, sin dejar de tocarme con una delicadeza el cuello. – Tenías muchos besos por elegir. ¿Por qué este?

Lleva cinco años metiéndome en la cabeza, casi en la mayoría de casos, que lo que produjo al asesino a cometer el crimen se explicaba por la historia que venía detrás. No le exculpaba, pero permitía que aquellos que lo odiaban tuvieran un motivo dónde defender su odio. Al principio lo negaba, alegándole que había decidido meterse en un mundo a sangre fría, dónde mucho de los asesinatos que vivimos no son más que la cruel alma despiadada de algún insensato. Pero poco a poco, y con la facilidad de palabra que tiene Castle, he acabado por aceptarlo. Obviando sus creencias irracionales, siempre sabe darme un porqué. Y ahora yo quiero el porqué de ese beso.

- _Y…_ - alargó la consonante - _la alumna se convierte en maestra_. Verás Kate. En mi defensa, diré que no lo he escogido por favoritismo. No sería la palabra adecuada. Pero es especial…

Con los ojos le inquiero que me diga porqué.

- Bueno. Por inolvidables que sigan siendo los otros besos, siempre tengo la certeza que habrá otro. Que te robaré un beso. Y entonces habrá otro. Porqué tú me lo darás. Y otro. Porqué está prohibidísimo – puso énfasis en la palabra - levantarse sin dar los buenos días.

Seguía atenta a su relato. Era el único que con pocas frases sabía deleitarme. En todos los sentidos. Y nadie más lo conseguiría…

Sabe que me está fascinado la historia, y como que hoy está especialmente dócil – sé perfectamente porqué – no me tortura y sigue relatando.

- Pero cuando aquel día me separé de ti – hace una pausa, un pelín dramática, que consigue estremecerme – Bueno, además de temer por la integridad de mi preciosa cara – se está acariciando la cara. Aquí está mi irritante y precioso niño de 12 años - Cuando me separé de ti, ambas veces, supe que no habría más. – se aclaró la garganta. Seguía mirándome, a cada segundo que pasaba, con más intención. Sus ojos se volvían más azules por momentos. - Y degusté cada día ese beso. Des de que tumbaste aquel matón de una patada hasta el día… nuestro día. – un escalofrío recorre mi espalda al recordarlo. – Por enfadado que sintiese, por cabizbajo que me encontrara, por perdido que me hallara y también cuando la alegría irrumpía en mi sangre… En cada momento degustaba una pequeña porción de aquel sabor que dejaste y opté por guardar preso en mis labios.

Vale Rick. Para, que ya lo has conseguido. Una lágrima me está recorriendo mi mejilla izquierda. Oh espera, son dos lágrimas, una por mejilla. Estoy llorando. No he podido contener más la emoción, que ha acabando estallando, en gran parte, por el discurso de Castle. El gran discurso de Castle. Puedo contar en décadas el tiempo que hacía que no lloraba por la emoción, Rick.

Y las lágrimas van cayendo mejilla abajo, siendo incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlas.

Él curva una tierna y emocionada sonrisa en sus labios y poco a poco, agacha la cabeza hasta llegar a mi altura. Se queda a escasos centímetros de mis mejillas, dónde con una extrema delicadeza atura mis lágrimas posando sus labios sobre cada una de ellas. Noto como ese recorrido acuoso desparece, pero el bochorno de mis mejillas y el temblor que siento en cada célula de mi cuerpo aún persisten. Él se aleja de mí, vuelve a su posición inicial y sigue enredándome el pelo. Pero yo lo noto distinto. Castle no pretendía provocarme tal emoción, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido durante el día. Cree haber hecho algo terriblemente mal conmigo.

Castle, no hay nada malo que cada día decidas hacer algo que me haga dar cuenta de lo mucho que te… quiero. Y que cada día lo haga un poquito más.

* * *

- Castle. – ha pasado un buen rato. No he querido soltar palabra hasta que estuviera segura que no me temblaría la voz. – Sabes que con todo esto – refiriéndome al beso y a la posterior confesión – acabas de reconocer que fuiste TÚ –puse mucho énfasis en esa palabra – el que se enamoró primero, ¿verdad?

Baja su cabeza y se encuentra con el arqueo de mis cejas y una expresión facial con rasgos que le lanzan un pequeño reto. Le reconforta, veo como sonríe y me alegro de que aleje esa estúpida expresión de culpa.

- ¡Protesto! Me devolviste el beso. Sin cortarte ni un pelo – Castle intenta defenderse, mientras con su dedo índice se toca su lado inferior. Siendo escritor, es capaz de memorizar el más mínimo detalle. Y claro está, que aún con el paso de los años, se acuerda del mordisquito que le hice. Y mentiría si dijera que yo tampoco me acuerdo.

- Ya sabes Castle, todo eso de no parecer un policía en las misiones de encubierto. Hay que adentrarse en el papel.

Me miró incrédulo, no se estaba creyendo una palabra de lo que le decía. Y por nada del mundo quería perder la batalla de argumentos sobre quién se enamoró primero.

- Oh. Así que, Katherine Beckett, ¿afirmas que besarme en enero de 2011 no fue nada más que un estímulo que te requirió una misión de encubierto? –esta vez ya sentada, le miro sin abrir boca ni hacer el mínimo gesto. No puedo decirle que tiene razón. No la tiene – Oh, vamos Kate – suelta una carcajada ronca y sincera que instala una permanente sonrisa en su cara - ¿Pretendes que me lo crea? No te preocupes, si pudiera, yo también me enamoraría de mí nada más conocerme.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, recordando la primera vez que le interrogué y la gran cantidad de muestras de amor propio que mostró aquella vez. Y luego, me van pasando por la cabeza algunos de los momentos que hemos recordado al largo del día. Él aún está sonriendo, y veo como mueve los labios, seguramente, aportando nuevos e ingeniosos argumentos para intentar que yo ceda. Pero yo ya solo soy capaz de mirarle intensamente. Y ahí, a la luz de la lámpara y con los ojos azules saltones, está terriblemente guapo. Con las muestras de amor que me ha demostrado hoy, está terriblemente irresistible. Por favor Rick, cállate ya, que mañana habrá tiempo para discutir. Y déjate de movimientos dóciles.

Cojo su cara entre mis manos, cortando su discursito, y le muerdo el labio inferior, para posteriormente besarle. Aprieto mis labios con fuerza, inclinándome hacia él, empujándole de espaldas al sofá. Noto como ahoga un ruido de sorpresa en su boca, mientras se acomoda en el sofá y pone su mano izquierda en mi pelo y su derecha en mi cintura. Le pido permiso para intensificar más el beso: permiso concedido. La lengua de Castle entra en mi boca y la mía entra en la suya haciendo que se encuentren en un feroz beso. La intensidad sube por momentos. Estoy totalmente apoyada en su torso ya desnudo mientras él se deshace de una vez por todas de mi jersey negro, tirándolo al suelo. Separamos nuestras bocas por un momento, buscando el aire que empezábamos a echar en falta.

- Creo que antes alguien se había dejado un beso a medias. – intento recuperar el aire, aunque se nota mi voz entrecortada a medida que voy hablando.

- Bueno, a lo mejor era un beso de encubierto. Y era parte del plan. – me lo dice mientras me desabrocha el sujetador. Su voz es mucho más tranquila que la mía. Es prácticamente un susurro, ya que estoy estirada sobre él y tiene su boca muy cerca de mis orejas.

- Nunca ha habido uno de esos. Mi papel siempre es el de Katherine Beckett. – y le vuelvo a devorar la boca, esta vez, para no soltarle.


	3. The world of the awake ones (6x02)

**¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Otra vez más, gracias a tod s por vuestros comentarios. Dan auténticas ganas de seguir, leyéndolos. Si hay alguien que lee y no comenta, ¡gracias también! Yo a veces también soy de esas :P**

**Bueno, aquí os presento un nuevo capítulo, el primero en 3a persona. Normalmente es el tipo de narrador que utilizo, así que espero, que al menos literariamente, esté mejor! Es un capítulo que en principio no iba estar en el fic, pero se me ocurrió la idea y lo puse dentro. Lo escribí del tirón, que a veces es mejor! :) Espero que os guste.**

* * *

_Narrador externo._

Kate volvió a entrar en la habitación minutos después de haberse ido, habiendo indicando a la madre y a la hija de su prometido que debía ausentarse unos momentos, ya que su compañera la requería. Martha se fijó en la caricia de Beckett al anillo de prometida, que se había puesto mientras esperaban que Castle se despertara.

- Hey – saludó con la voz floja y apagada, porqué aunque Castle ya estuviera despierto, no quería agobiarle. – He vuelto a hablar con el médico. En un rato van a venir a hacerte alguna prueba más, aunque afirman que tu evolución es buena. Mi compañera me ha dicho que el equipo médico federal también quiere hacerte algunas pruebas – Beckett fue andando hacia la silla vacía del lado de la cama de Castle, aquella en la que había esperado una larga agonía de tiempo a que se despertara. – Pero vendrán mañana, he conseguido convencerles de atrasar la visita.

Castle consiguió esbozar una sonrisa con ese último comentario a la que Beckett le correspondió. A pesar de las palabras de los médicos, aún estaba bastante débil.

Al cabo de un rato, que había estado ocupado por la constante conversación entre Castle y su hija que el resto escuchaba con atención, Kate se interceptó el gesto de su futura suegra, Martha, pidiéndole hablar. Beckett accedió y salieron de la habitación en intervalos de tiempo separados, para no generar ninguna preocupación a su hombre favorito.

Se encontraron unos pasos más allá de la habitación, dónde había una esquina que daba a un segundo pasillo. Kate estaba nerviosa. Siempre había tenido una buena relación con Martha, incluso antes de estar con Castle, pero aquella vez su hijo había estado a punto de morir por culpa de una misión de la que ella había formado parte. Claro que ella no le había pedido incumbirse (aunque pudiera, no lo habría hecho) pero entendía que el dolor de una madre abría grietas de sufrimiento muy profundas, y que nunca se sabía por dónde atacaría.

- Martha… - Kate empezó a hablar. Aunque luego Martha le replicara, quería dejar las cosas claras des del principio. – Yo…siento muchísi –

Kate calló cuando vio que la actriz cerraba los ojos y le pedía que parase de hablar alzando una de sus manos, en señal de _stop. _Un gesto que en el último año había percibido como típico de ella.

- Katherine. ¿Está Richard bien de verdad? – Martha había escuchado atentamente las palabras de la ya agente federal dentro de la habitación y a pesar de la confianza que depositaba en ella, le había resultado imposible no llegar a pensar que aquellas palabras no eran nada más que una tapadera para no alertar más a su hijo.

- Sí, sí está bien. Las pruebas muestran resultados favorables. El antídoto está acabando de hacer su curso. Martha, Castle está bien. – las facciones de la actriz se relajaron nada más escuchar aquellas palabras. – Martha, yo… - Kate quería seguir explicándose, cosa que no había podido hacer momentos antes.

Martha entendió enseguida las intenciones de Beckett y volvió a parar su discurso.

- Oh Katherine, querida. – Y ahí estaba su futura suegra de siempre – No necesito ninguna disculpa para mi consciencia maternal. Nada de esto ha sido culpa tuya. Sé que quieres a mí hijo y por nada del mundo le entrometerías en un peligro así. También sé cómo es él y me imagino todos los estragos que habrá hecho para poder meter la nariz más allá de lo que debe.

Beckett sonrió, cada palabra que había pronunciado aquella mujer era una gran verdad. Y sin pedírselo, Martha la abrazó y ella le devolvió el abrazo, que reconfortó el dolor que habían sufrido al largo del día y que Kate no había podido exteriorizar porqué el tiempo se echaba encima de la vida de aquel al que amaba.

Kate insistió en quedarse con Castle toda la noche. Alexis y Martha también se habían ofrecido voluntarias, cosa que suponía que Pi también se quedaría, pero Kate, no sin cariño, les replicó que estarían cansadas del vuelo y que Castle estaba mejor al paso de las horas.

- Mira, yo puedo quedarme durante la noche. Entonces, vosotras podéis venir a primera hora de la mañana y os quedáis con él. – Beckett sonrió, esperando que al fin, lograra convencerlas. Había veces que le había costado menos que confesara un criminal.

- De acuerdo, estaremos aquí y traeremos un desayuno mucho mejor del que sale de la cocina de este hospital, ¿Qué cocinan allí? – Martha añadió su particular toque dramático. - A propósito Katherine, ¿sabes de algún hotel cercano a la zona dónde podamos alojarnos durante la semana?

- Oh por supuesto. – Kate rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta que encontró lo que quería. Eran un par de llaves encadenada al llavero que Castle le regaló por San Valentín – No es un hotel del todo, pero hay camas para todos. – Kate se acercó y le cedió la llave a Martha, ésta la cerró en el puño y asintió la cabeza en señal de profundo agradecimiento. – Siento el desorden, aún no me ha dado tiempo de desempaquetarlo todo.

Kate se hizo a un lado para dejar que madre e hija se despidieran de Castle. Le enterneció la escena y los fuertes lazos que había entre los tres. Eran una familia muy especial, y aunque Kate no quería interferir en nada que formara parte única y exclusivamente de su pasado, le gustaba pensar que algún día podría decir en voz alta que ella también formaba parte de aquella pequeña familia. Se despidieron por última vez des de la puerta, dónde Pi cogió la mano de Alexis y susurró algo al oído de la chica que hizo enrojecerla. Beckett pudo ver una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su prometido, una mueca nueva que había ideado des de su primer encuentro con Pi. La puerta se cerró tras ellos, dejándoles solos en la habitación.

* * *

Beckett se fue acercando a la cama y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, arrastró la silla para acomodarse. Cuando se hubo sentado, apoyó ambos brazos en el colchón y se topó con la mirada de Castle.

- No es justo. – Le espetó Castle – Si te pones aquí, lo tengo muy difícil para mirarte mientras duermes. Tengo que bajar mucho la cabeza – dijo, acariciándose la zona cervical.

Kate sonrió y le pasó la mano por el pelo repetidas veces, acción que había repetido decenas de veces aquel día.

- Debería ser yo quién te vigilara mientras duermes. Tú eres el enfermo, ¿recuerdas?

- Y tú una enfermera muy sexy, Kate. No puedo concentrarme para dormir contigo tan cerca.

Kate rió.

- Te veo muy animado, Castle – Castle arqueó una ceja, mostrando su mueca habitual, aunque enseguida suspiró, dejando entrever su cansancio.

Beckett se percató de ello, y le levantó la cabeza del cojín delicadamente, cambió la almohada de lado y la acomodó en la cabeza de Castle, no sin propiciarle una caricia en la mejilla.

- Vamos Kate, no sería caballeroso por mí parte dormirme después del enorme esfuerzo que has hecho por quedarme a solas conmigo. Mandando a mi propia madre a tu casa. – el tono de Castle cada vez era menos apagado, recuperando parte de su tono grave y ronco, además de su tono de voz más divertido.

Beckett lo miró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, por su oportuno comentario acerca del "gran esfuerzo".

- No te preocupes, Castle. Seré la encargada de redactar el informe del FBI sobre tu evolución. Así que bueno, tendremos otros momentos a solas. De paciente a cuidadora. – la expresión de Beckett se transformó en una de les más sensuales que Castle le conocía.

- Y la enfermera sexy sigue torturándome. – Castle dejó escapar otro suspiro, esta vez para calmar sus deseos internos, deseos que su estado físico no le permitía llevar a cabo. – Al menos seré material de Estado. De lo poco que le falta a Richard Castle en su currículum. – su voz era una losa de resignación.

A Kate le cambió la expresión cuando oyó a Castle hablar en un tono divertido sobre aquel asunto. Maldijo aquella vena infantil que también acababa por salirle en las ocasiones menos oportunas. Le daba rabia. Ella había estado a punto de verle morir y ahora él se lo volvía a tomar como un simple juego. Después de aquel comentario, Beckett no pudo evitar que su corazón de estremeciera al recordar que Castle era víctima de una toxina mortal, y que si las cosas hubieran ido mal, ahora estaría llorando sobre su lecho de muerte.

Kate se tuvo que reprimir para no alzarle la voz. Además de que estaban en un hospital, sabía que él aún estaba débil, y no sería justo tener una conversación alzando las voces.

Castle, observador como era, se percató de la expresión de Kate y de lo que le habían ocasionado sus palabras. Deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Kate estaba entreabriendo los labios, buscando las palabras perfectas para empezar a regañarle. Sin gritos y sin ser extremadamente áspera, imaginó.

- Kate, perdóname. – las mirada y las facciones de Castle cambiaron, se volvieron serias, y su voz se impregnó de sinceridad. Dio tal credibilidad que Kate le dejó seguir. – Lo siento. Y para demostrártelo, te propongo una promesa.

Kate le interrogó con los ojos. Cada vez estaba menos molesta y cada vez su curiosidad era más grande para seguir escuchando las palabras de su prometido.

- Te prometo no interferir más en tu trabajo. Prometo no preguntarte más que hay dentro de las carpetas confidenciales. Prometo no volver a teorizar sobre tus casos federales ni tampoco ir por mi cuenta a interrogar sospechosos. - remarcó las palabras _tus casos_. Le resultó difícil, incluso a Kate escucharla, pero era un paso más para aceptar que la etapa de su relación dónde estaban todo el día pegados persiguiendo a los malos se había terminado. - Prometo que si vengo a visitarte y te sale un caso, me quedaré en tu apartamento escribiendo, cocinando, durmiendo…

Kate no puedo evitar sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Le volvió a acariciar el pelo, una vez más.

- Guau Castle, me llevas ventaja con la preparación de los votos. – Kate bromeó con el parecido que mantenía la manera de pronunciar aquella promesa y el recitar los votos antes de contraer matrimonio.

Él le deleitó con una sonrisa, y se sorprendió cuando ella le tendió la mano, queriendo que él se la estrechara, sabiendo lo que aquello significaba para ambos. Accedió enseguida y durante el rato que estuvieron cogidos de las manos no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos profundamente, recordando la primera vez en comisaría, un año atrás, a los inicios de su relación, cuando inventaron aquel tentador y intenso beso sin labios.

Pasaron un par de horas teñidas por las carcajadas y voces de ambos, antes de que cayeran rendidos. Él en su cama y ella sentada en la silla, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza reposada sobre ellos, lo más cerca del pecho de Castle que podía estar. No le quería dejar escapar después de haberlo visto casi irse. Parecía que aquella maldita costumbre de que cada día podría ser el último ya no era tan solo para su trabajo, sino también en su relación. Pero valía inmensamente la pena. Las horas de charla y dormir junto a él, fueron el remedio perfecto para el sufrimiento de Kate, aún residente en su cuerpo. Antes de dormirse, no pudo evitar volver a pensar qué sería de ellos si no hubiese conseguido la toxina a tiempo.

* * *

Una semana era el tiempo fijado para el FBI para poder observar a Castle. Tras dos días más ingresado, en los que Beckett le acompañó ambas noches y de tres visitas diarias, todas federales, Rick pudo ir a casa. Los cinco días restantes los pasó en casa de Kate (en su habitación, mejor dicho) siendo solo una vez la que los médicos federales le visitaban. De mientras, Kate tenía la obligación de elaborar un informe de la evolución del sujeto Richard Castle en su cotidianidad, con lo que disponía de horas libres que le dedicaba única y exclusivamente a Castle.

Martha, Alexis y Pise habían quedado tan solo los primeros dos días, luego fue Martha quién insistió en irse a dormir a un hotel, sin querer ser una molestia para su futura nuera. Katherine insistió en que se quedaran, pero no consiguió convencerle.

Cuando Castle se enteró de la noticia, suplicó a su madre que se encargara de alquilar 3 habitaciones, que él lo pagaba sin ningún problema. Y que si eran 2, fuera Pi el que durmiera sólo. Martha le cogió la tarjeta de crédito de la cartera, le sonrió antes de besarle en la mejilla, y cuando cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, pudo escuchar cómo decía:

- Ya me darás las gracias…

Tiempo. Les estaba dando tiempo a solas.

Las caricias, los besos, el sexo, las risas, las bromas y los constantes piques se habían vuelto parte de una corta nueva cotidianidad, que a ambos les hizo recordar y añorar todos los momentos que compartieron en casa, los más cotidianos que compartían.ç

* * *

Pero aquellos cinco días acabaron.

Y por eso ahora estaban los cinco en uno de los aeropuertos de Washington. Castle, Martha, Alexis y Pi para irse a Nueva York; Kate para quedarse allí. Decidieron dejar un momento de intimidad a la pareja antes de embarcar, dónde Kate ya no podría pasar.

- Castle, ¿recuerdas lo que hemos dicho?

- ¿Lo de no interferir más en tu trabajo, no buscarme problemas con los federales y por lo tanto, no tratar que te despidan? Sí. Lo hemos recordado cada día cuando venías a verme a la cama con la excusa que tenías que anotar mis progresos para el FBI. Dime, ¿les has contado TO-DO lo que ha pasado en estas visitas supuestamente oficiales, agente Beckett? – la expresión y la voz de Castle volvía a ser tan pícara como siempre.

Beckett sonrió, apareciendo así aquellas hermosas patas de gallo que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos cuando sonreía. Entrelazó sus manos con las de él, y le miró con una pizca de seriedad, inquiriéndole que le hiciera caso. Castle le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma, detalle que Kate agradeció antes de lanzarse a sus brazos para abrazarle. Castle le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándola con sus protectoras manos y haciéndole caricias en la espalda. Ambos inhalaron con profundidad el olor del otro, deseando que aquella aroma se quedara presa en su nariz hasta que volvieran a verse. Su familia, que los espiaban de reojo des de más allá, les enterneció aquella escena. Incluso a Pi.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. La mirada de Kate estaba gritándole que se quedara, y la de él, chillando que no había otra cosa que deseara más en el mundo. Pero después de lo ocurrido, sabían que era hora de poner algo de distancia entre su relación y el trabajo, además de acostumbrarse a ello, así que Rick debía volver a Nueva York. Era su pequeño pacto sin palabras. Hasta que aguantaran.

No se dijeron nada y simplemente se besaron. Ambos labios se encontraron y se acariciaron y mordieron en lo que para ellos fue un instante muy corto. Dejaron que el beso no fuera más intenso porqué ambos sabían que si no se separaban tras tan solo un beso más bien superficial, serian incapaces de dejarse ir.

- Te echaré de menos. ¿Puedo videollamarte luego? – Castle apoyó su frente en la de Beckett.

Beckett arrugó un poco la frente, sorprendida por la proposición de Castle. Él notó en su propia frente las pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus cejas.

-¿Videollamarme? – la sorpresa se había transformado en enorme sonrisa.

- Claro, me has malacostumbrado. Llevo viéndote una semana seguida, ahora no puedes quitarme este privilegio. – Su voz parecía la de un niño pequeño.

Castle bajó la mirada hacia las manos y empezó a hacer círculos en la mano de su prometida, igual que aquella noche de más de un año atrás, cuando él le trajo al perro Royal a casa. Kate se enterneció con el comentario de Rick y los recuerdos que le llevaba aquella caricia de manos. Apoyó su frente con la de él aún con más fuerza.

- Vale. Podemos hacer que sea nuestra pequeña tradición. Nos llamamos antes de levantarnos de la cama. Así imaginamos que hemos pasado la noche juntos y nos estamos despertando…- Kate se mordió el labio, empezándose a imaginar lo bien que les sentarían aquellas llamadas mañaneras.

- Hmm. Y tú me mandas besos que yo cogeré y repartiré por mi cara. – su voz seguía intentando imitando el tono de un niño pequeño, aunque esta vez su mano le apartaba un mechón de la cara poniéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

- Adolescente…- a Beckett le encantaba aquel tono infantil, cuando lo usaba en las situaciones adecuadas.- Pero vale, trato hecho. Aunque… - hizo una pausa, haciendo esperar lo que quería decir a continuación. Castle no puedo evitar pensar que lo había aprendido de él.-…yo también quiero que me mandes besos.

- Hecho.

Se besaron por última vez, en un breve roce en sus labios. Apretaron con fuerza sus manos, ambas entrelazadas hasta poner en blanco sus nudillos y rápidamente, se dieron la espalda y empezaron a andar, porqué sino serían incapaces de dejarse marchar mutuamente.

Cuando llegó a su casa en DC, Kate sintió un vacío en la estancia, ya que sabía que aquella vez, Castle no estaría allí. Nunca en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de que llegara la mañana, para que sonara el despertador y poner en marcha esa nueva tradición.

Pensaba que los malos recuerdos de perderle le abrumarían. Pero tan solo fue capaz de sonreír cuando se acostó, aspiró el aroma de Castle, y recordó alguna de sus bromas.

* * *

Cuando llegó al loft, Castle dejó la maleta en su despacho y se sentó en su portátil enseguida, a pesar de las quejas de su madre y de su hija sobre su necesidad de descanso después de solo cinco días tras el alta hospitalaria.

Pero Castle no podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que había disfrutado de aquella semana en DC con Kate. La cotidianidad, los cariños y el verla cada día. Casi a cada hora. Abrió el portátil y entró en Internet. Rápidamente entró en el motor de búsqueda e introdujo su concepto de búsqueda: _Apartamentos en Washington. _

Sólo era una idea de futuro. Dejaría la distancia que habían prometido. Probaría cómo funcionaba aquella relación a distancia que habían tenido que aceptar por un tiempo, respetando su trabajo y su nueva vida allí. Pero a día que pasaba tenía más claro la necesidad que tenía de su musa. De verla, de sentirla, de olerla y de escucharla. Y no permitiría que los federales se entrometieran en su relación con ella. Y si hacía falta, se iría DC con ella, respetando su promesa.

De momento pero, era un agradable proyecto de futuro.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! A mí el 6x02 me decepcionó mucho, y mira que me gustan los principios de temporada, los capítulos dobles y los capis en que se centran 100%, incluso en caso, en un protagonista. Pero la actuación de Stana y el papel de Beckett me quedaron muy pobres, esperé verla llorando o sufriendo, y el único momento dónde le ví un poco de sangre en las venas, fue en la escena del coche, cuando no dejó que él se despidiera. **

**Espero haber transmitir lo que me faltó en el capítulo en el fic, a pesar de no ser un dramón. Me apetecía algo más ñoño, y además, ya que Castle sobrevivió, tampoco me pareció bien dramatizar demasiado. **

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta esta última frase! (o la última del fic) :D**


	4. The chair,the roof and the blanket 6x10

**Aquí estoy, con un nuevo capítulo. No me cansaré de decirlo nunca: muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Gracias a las _reviews,_ a los _follow,_ a los _favourite_ e incluso a los que leáis y no comentéis. Muchas, muchas gracias.**

**Bueno, pues aquí el 4o capítulo. Tiene un ritmo bastante rápido, ¡no sé cómo habrá quedado a ojos externos! Espero que os guste; acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, bienvenidas son :3**

* * *

_Narrador externo._

Kate no había tenido nunca – hasta aquella noche – la experiencia de cuidar a un bebé. Por eso, cuando Castle le comentó que era hora de poner a Cosmo a dormir, no se imaginó ni la mitad de lo que supondría hacer dormir a un bebé.

* * *

El reloj marca las 00:00 AM.

Un breve y poco sonoro choque entre cristales retumba en la estancia principal del _loft. _Kate y Rick, muestran unas leves ojeras bajo sus ojos pero, qué paralelamente, acompañan, también ambos, con una gran sonrisa.

- Eso de poner a dormir a los bebés es todo un arte por si solo – Beckett se mojó los labios con el vino que le había servido Rick.

- Hacerlos también, detective – Castle esperó, con sus cejas arqueadas, que su prometida acabara con aquel sorbito de vino, para admirar la sonrisa que esperaba haberle provocado con el comentario.

Kate vio la oportunidad perfecta para hacer ir a Rick por dónde ella quería. Durante las casi dos horas que habían intentado que Cosmo durmiera, no había hecho más que intensificar, y no en pequeñas cantidades, su deseo hacia Rick. Claro que le deseaba, cada día, cada vez que lo veía tras un rato de separación su corazón y sus hormonas se ajuntaban para dirigirle una mirada de lo más sensual y amorosa, como solo ella sabía hacer.

Pero aquella noche, viendo su instinto protector hacia el bebé, y lo bien que se llegaba a manejar con él, Richard Castle había conseguido, sin pretenderlo, que el libido de su prometida subiera a niveles poco habituales. Beckett sabía que debía esperar a que Cosmo cayera en los brazos de Morfeo para ir a por su hombre. Y por este motivo aquellas dos horas intentando dormir a Cosmo habían transcurrido con tal lentitud.

- Oh, y este arte – Kate se refería al último comentario del escritor - ¿también va incluido en tus facultades del hombre que susurra a los bebés? – Kate había dejado en segundo plano el romanticismo; su mirada tan solo expresaba deseo.

Castle la cogió de la mano, entendiendo su mensaje, y junto con una mirada bastante pícara, se dispuso a llevarla a su despacho, ya que en la habitación estaba Cosmo. Kate pero, se dio cuenta que su prometido no tenía ni idea de a qué nivel estaban sus hormonas, de hasta qué punto le deseaba y necesitaba. Así que, en cuanto él cerró su mano sobre la de ella con suavidad, fue la detective, quién con cierta brusquedad, le atrajo hacia ella, pegando sus cuerpos. Él accedió enseguida, igual que lo hizo al beso que ella le propició. No era un beso suave, ni romántico, ni cariñoso. Era un beso feroz, lengua con lengua, que daba un silencio engañoso en la estancia, dónde varios gemidos se ahogaron en ambas gargantas.

Kate no tardó en rodear el cuerpo de Rick para poder entrelazar sus piernas en su cintura e impulsarse para subirse hacia él, quedando totalmente agarrada a su cuerpo, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. No dejó de besarle en ningún momento.

Él accedió enseguida al nuevo movimiento de Kate, y sin dejar de acariciar su piel desnuda por debajo de su jersey, acomodó su mano disponible en su trasero. La agarró fuerte, con firmeza, dándole un apretón, cosa que provocó un nuevo gemido de Kate, esta vez sonoro, ya que había separado sus labios de él, buscando aire.

Después de retomar el fogoso beso y los correspondientes magreos, Castle se dirigía a acomodarla en el mármol situado al lado de los fogones, momento que ella aprovechó para quitarle la camiseta.

Lo observó detenidamente, mientras esta vez, con un ritmo más lento, era él quien empezaba a alzarle el jersey. Y Kate recordó, mientras Castle besaba cada nuevo centímetro de piel que encontraba, lo que había sentido cuando él se encaminó hacia ella, después de haberle cambiado el pañal del bebé. Aquella mirada que él no había sido capaz de interpretar. Aquel fuego que se había despertado en su interior, junto con una voz que hasta el momento, no había escuchado en su interior. _Rick, hagamos un bebé. Quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos._

- Rick… - se sorprendió a ella misma cuando empezó a pronunciar aquello en voz alta, mientras él se deshacía de su sujetador y le besaba el cuello de la manera más ardiente que le conocía.

Pero le daba igual. Se lo quería decir. Quería gritárselo, entre jadeos, si era necesario. No sabía si eran las hormonas, la emoción del momento o un deseo de lo más profundo de su corazón. Quizá eran las tres cosas. Pero se lo quería decir…

El deseo era cada vez más evidente para ambos. Kate había bajado su posición, colocando su zona lumbar apoyada en el mármol, para así hacer que hubiera un roce constante entre sus zonas pélvicas y poder torturar dulcemente a Rick, mientras él hacía lo mismo comiéndole y succionándole el cuello a besos, mientras empezaba a acariciarle los senos.

Las palabras de Kate querían materializarse a través de su respiración entrecortada. Pero un llanto irrumpió antes de que ambas cosas pudieran consumarse.

* * *

El reloj marca la 01:00 AM.

Hacia tan solo media hora que Cosmo volvía a dormir tras haberles interrumpido el momento. Lo habían vuelto a intentar tras acostarle de nuevo, pero otra vez, su llanto les retuvo. Aquella no iba a ser su noche.

Los llantos eran persistentes, y debido al relativo silencio que la ciudad neoyorquina proporcionaba de noche, parecían incluso más fuertes. Ni todos los trucos que pudo idearse Rick, que entre ellos hubo la de enfundarse su preciado traje de _laser tag, _habían conseguido calmar al pequeño. Beckett también se atrevió (una vez más) a cogerlo en brazos, e imitar una voz dulce y divertida para el bebé. Pero siempre volvía a llorar.

Tras un rato, en el que ambos ya habían perdido la noción del tiempo, Castle convenció a Beckett de preparar un biberón para el pequeño. Ella se extrañó, y por ello dejó que su prometido se explicase.

- Muchas veces, cuando Alexis se despertaba llorando a medianoche, le preparaba un biberón, menor de los que tomaba durante el día. Y bueno, le gustaba. Hubo una época que empezaba a llorar adrede para tomarse una pequeña ración extra de biberón.

Beckett fue la encargada de balancear suavemente a Cosmo entre sus brazos mientras Castle preparaba el biberón. Verlo en la cocina no fue una solución nada buena para sus hormonas, con lo que optó por ponerle caras (supuestamente) graciosas a Cosmo.

Cosmo rechazó enseguida la idea del biberón, y llorando al poco rato de sentir la tetina en su boca. Beckett trató de calmarle, cada vez más nerviosa, hasta que Castle se ofreció a cambiarle el turno. Pero antes de que pudiera él pudiera cogerlo, su prometida se vio atacada por lo que posteriormente sería conocido como "la tormenta de vómito".

* * *

El reloj marca las 02:00 AM.

Se avecinaba una dura noche para la pareja: contra el insomnio de Cosmo y también contra sus revoloteadas hormonas. Y ninguno de los dos sabía que era menos doloroso.

Beckett apenas había tenido tiempo de salir de la ducha cuando oyó de nuevo los llantos del bebé. Entró en la habitación y con una mirada de resignación hacia Castle, cogió el extenso manual sobre recién nacidos que ya le había leído con anterioridad. Su prometido se percató del detalle, mientras daba suaves caricias a la espalda de Cosmo. Le tenía totalmente pegado al cuerpo, y parecía más calmado, pero sus lágrimas aún eran audibles.

- Ni lo intentes. Me sé el bloc tres de memoria: "Como dormir a tu bebé". – Castle suspiró y vio como Beckett se sentaba a su lado, con los brazos caídos y dando un segundo suspiro.

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo evitar reírse cuando se pararon a pensar en la situación que estaban viviendo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que nuestro amigo el tigre era incluso más tranquilo que este pequeño… - Beckett bromeó mientras acercaba su mano a la cabeza de Cosmo, para acariciarle.

Rick sonrió para sí cuando captó otro detalle de afecto hacia el bebé. Como le había dicho en la comisaría, era imposible ser racional ante aquella cara.

* * *

El reloj marca las 03:30 AM.

Finalmente Cosmo había caído rendido entre ellos dos, en la cama de matrimonio. Se habían acostado cada uno a su lado para evitar que el bebé rodara encima del enorme colchón. Se dieron las buenas noches gesticulando con los labios y ambos se acostaron en dirección hacia Cosmo. Castle puso una mano sobre el cuerpecito del pequeño, que abrió momentáneamente los ojos, solo para volver a cerrarlos. Beckett no supo si era el cansancio, pero le pareció ver un destello azul en los ojos del pequeñín.

Entonces, antes de caer dormida, algunas preguntas volvieron a asomarse en su cabeza. ¿Cómo sería tener un bebé con Castle? ¿Cuántas noches como aquella tendrían? ¿Tendría los ojos azules, cómo ella quería? Le costaba creer que hace unas horas le estuviera contando a Castle que no era una persona muy de bebés y que en aquel momento, tan solo horas más tarde, se estuviera planteando, aunque fuera en condicional, cómo sería aquella vida. Un escritor, su musa… y su pequeño sucesor.

Se durmió al poco rato. Y se permitió soñar, presa del sueño…

* * *

El reloj marca las 04:20 AM.

- Bueno, hemos conseguido dormir casi una hora.- Beckett estaba en medio del salón, con casi todas las luces encendidas, botando encima de la pelota roja para tratar de que el bebé se calmara.

Castle lo había intentado sin éxito. A pesar del llanto del bebé, Rick no pudo evitar fijarse en los constantes abrazos de Kate a Cosmo, hundiéndole la pequeña cabecita en su cuello y besándole el cuero cabelludo. Y le pareció lo más entrañable que había visto en mucho tiempo. Le hizo desear poderlo a vivir dentro de poco, con el primer y pequeño Castle con rasgos (y esperaba que bastantes) del apellido Beckett. Soñó con aquella pequeña vida que aún era una ilusión en su cabeza hasta que algo le trajo de vuelta al mundo real.

- …pañal. – fue lo único que escuchó.

Cambiaron los roles otra vez. Cosmo no se estuvo quieto en todo el rato, con lo que llevó 15 minutos a Castle para cambiarle el pañal, cosa que al pequeño le pareció sumamente divertido. Al menos ya no lloraba, pensaron ambos.

Después de haberle cambiado el pañal, Cosmo estaba más risueño que durante el día. Los intentos de sus "tíos" para dormirle le causaban una curiosa diversión.

Kate y Rick acabaron riéndose delante el adorable sonido de la risa de Cosmo, sentándose en el sofá y apoyando las cabezas uno en el otro.

* * *

El reloj marca las 05:30 AM.

Tuvieron el susto más grande de la noche cuando tuvieron la sensación de oír el llanto del bebé justo en sus orejas. Lo peor fue que no era ninguna sensación: Cosmo se había quedado dormido en el pecho de Castle, y él, junto con Beckett, había caído rendido sentado en el sofá.

Se levantaron de manera automática, acostumbrados por toda la experiencia que habían adquirido (readquirido en el caso de él) con Cosmo. Castle comprobó si era problema del pañal y negó con la cabeza a Beckett. Ella visualizó el biberón en el mármol y se dirigió hacia allí, no sin poder evitar desviar la mirada hacia la vitro cerámica y suspirar.

- Dáselo tú. – Castle rechazó el biberón cuando fue a dárselo en mano.

Kate le interrogó con su (dormida) mirada. ¿Ella, darle el biberón? No tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que el bebé fuera a aceptarla. No era lo mismo poner caras que darle el biberón: Cosmo tenía apenas tres meses.

- Por cómo no se ha tomado el biberón antes, este niño no está acostumbrado a las tetinas, seguramente debe estar mamando. – La cara de Kate se volvió un auténtico poema sin en realidad pretenderlo. El sueño estaba haciendo mucho daño. - ¡N-No pretendo que le des de mamar! – Kate le miró irónicamente, queriéndole transmitir un "no me digas" - Solo que debe estar acostumbrado a que su madre le alimente y…

Beckett aún no estaba segura de cómo se había dejado convencer. La falta de sueño, se suponía. Cogió a Cosmo con más miedo que veces anteriores, con lo que el niño se inquietó. Le costó un rato largo acomodarlo entre sus brazos. Fue entonces cuando Castle le cedió el biberón y ella lo acercó a la boca de Cosmo, que no lo aceptó. Y con ello, volvió a llorar.

No fue hasta el cabo de un rato que Kate se le ocurrió algo distinto. Vertió un poco de leche en su puño y lo acercó a los labios del bebé, que reconoció que aquello no era nada malo. Y entonces fue el pequeño quién buscó el puño de Kate con sus manitas. No dejó de mirar a ambos en todo el rato, hacia Castle y hacia Beckett (sobre todo hacia esta última) hasta que se terminó la poca leche que había en el biberón y cayó dormido, con el estómago lleno. Castle no pudo haber deseado una escena más entrañable cuando le pidió a Beckett que alimentara a Cosmo.

- Definitivamente, eres un genio. – le susurró, acercándose hacia ella hasta sentarse en el sofá.

Beckett dejó a cosmo en el _maxi-cosi_ esta vez, anhelando que encontrara cómodo aquel sitio. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Castle se tumbó de de mala manera en el sofá, demasiado exhausto para irse a la cama. Decidió seguirle los pasos y ponerse al otro lado del sofá, de modo que sus cabezas de rozaban.

* * *

Ni se percataron cuando llegó Martha y le sacó del _maxi-cosi. _Su querido, casi amigo, Universo, quería regalarles unos minutos de sueño más. Ya inconscientemente ambos pensaban en la cantidad de café que se tendrían que tomar para recuperarse de aquello. Incluso se imaginaban algunos destellos de mal humor que podrían ocasionarse.

Pero también sabían que aquella había sido una de sus noches más especiales, que la recordarían las siguientes semanas y los siguientes meses y años. Incluso un día se lo contarían a sus hijos. A una pequeña Beckett con ojos azules. O a un pequeño Castle que tuviera a Santa Claus como un hombre un tanto sospechoso.

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí :3**


	5. September (6x12)

**¡Estoyde vuelta! Esta vez, intentando (y ya me diréis si con éxito) ponerme en la piel de Kate Beckett. Me ha costado muchísimo escribir este capítulo, no sé porqué, cada vez quería cambiarlo todo y al final, decidí dejarlo así. Espero haberla acertado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, es lo que me hace seguir publicando :)**

* * *

_Punto de vista de Kate Beckett._

Una vez fuera de las paredes de la comisaría 12 siento rápidamente el frío invernal neoyorquino en mis mejillas. Me estremezco cuando un pequeño escalofrío se cuela en el interior de mi abrigo y me recorre, casi por completo, toda mi columna vertebral. Menos mal que después de volver de la biblioteca para capturar al objetivo de Andeson Cross, había encontrado un sitio de aparcamiento cercano a la puerta de la 12 dónde mi coche residía de manera cívica.

Entro en el coche y en cuestión de un minuto empiezo a agradecer el cálido impacto de la calefacción del automóvil. Mientras oigo el rugido del motor, aún no rehecho de las horas de frío a las que ha sido sometido, miro a la comisaría por última vez antes de arrancar, esbozando una pequeña media sonrisa en mis labios. Hoy me escapo del somnífero trabajo del papeleo por un buen motivo.

Hacía casi ya una hora que Castle se había ido, no para escaparse de mi invitación a que me ayudara a hacer el papeleo. No hoy. La despedida había sido más arisca de lo normal, a pesar de las restricciones afectivas que teníamos impuestas en comisaría. Representa que habíamos fijado fecha de boda ¿y ni siquiera una mirada? ¿Tampoco un plan con todo el lujo (permitido por los genes Beckett) característico de él?

He tardado un rato en darme cuenta. La emoción de casarme en Septiembre, mi mes predilecto, me ha provocado una alegría de endorfinas bastante considerable, que me ha permitido avanzar con el papeleo hasta un ritmo considerable. Y entonces, ha llegado el momento en que fui incapaz de rellenar una sola casilla más. Abriendo la carpeta de nuestro último caso, el relacionado con Anderson Cross – secretamente, también nombrado como mi futuro suegro – un torbellino de recuerdos me ha venido a la mente. Y entonces lo supe.

* * *

He empezado a ponerme nerviosa, rodando el bolígrafo entre mis dedos y siendo incapaz de rellenar más allá de media hoja. Me he quedado mirando, sin apreciar ningún tipo de detalle, los elefantes de mi madre que mantengo encima de mi escritorio. El malestar se ha comenzado a apoderar de mi estómago, con lo que ha sido entonces cuando he tomado una decisión. Me he levantado bruscamente de mi silla, decidida a salir con prisa de la comisaría.

Han sido escasos minutos los que he tardado en guardar las carpetas en mi despacho y recoger mi abrigo, pero fueron suficientes para cruzarme con Esposito a pocos pasos de mi mesa. Lo noté aun enfadado y algo deprimido por nuestro último caso, que había quedado resuelto con pinzas. Conocíamos el culpable, pero no podíamos encarcelarlo. Ni un interrogatorio, ni mucho menos una justicia bien ejecutada. Dios, hasta yo misma estaría molesta con aquello si no tuviera otras prioridades. Prioridades con prioridad antes del trabajo.

- Hey, Beckett. ¿A dónde vas? – su voz era bastante apagada.

No podía contarle la verdad. La identidad de Anderson Cross era totalmente una revelación prohibida. Mis casos confidenciales federales eran un auténtico juego comparado con aquello.

Le sonreí, esperando que me entendiera. Creo que quitando a Castle y a mi padre, Javi era el que mejor me conocía.

- Tengo que irme, Javi. _Hay otro sitio en el que necesito estar_.

Ha alzado sus cejas haciendo una mueca y seguidamente hemos proseguido nuestro camino, sin cruzarnos ninguna palabra, pero percibiendo ambos un gesto con la mano por parte de otro. Cuando he llegado al ascensor, el cual subía des de la primera planta, he oído la voz de Espo. Ha dicho algo parecido a "tanto tiempo con Castle, ha conseguido pegarte su refinada habla de escritor".

He sonreído. Un poco de razón sí que tenía. Y entonces el ascensor se abrió a mis pies.

* * *

Un Nissan Murano rojo me está cediendo el paso, con lo que aprovecho para colarme en el hueco que tengo. Cuando quiero poner segunda, veo que el semáforo ya se ha puesto en rojo, con lo que me veo obligada a parar de nuevo. El maldito tráfico de Nueva York, a pesar de que ya era de noche, me retrasaría un poco en mi viaje hacia el apartamento, dónde tengo que parar para recoger algo… para él.

Aún sigo pensando como he podido ser tan incrédula de no interpretar el estado de ánimo de Castle hasta pasado unos minutos. Estaba visiblemente afectado por el caso de su padre. Esperaba poder contar con él, como cuando lo hizo en París. Pero esta vez se había encontrado con varias mentiras y puñaladas. Se había entregado tanto para recibir tan poco. Solo quería el cariño que había echado de menos de niño, de adolescente e incluso de adulto. Y aún con 40 años, hoy, ha tenido que soportar un rechazo más. Y apuesto que lo que quiere es encerrarse en casa, pasárselo solo e levantarse mañana con una nueva broma preparada en sus labios, aguantando, solo, el cómo le supura la herida que el hombre que le engendró le ha dejado.

Tampoco hay que ser un genio para averiguarlo, Kate.

Por fin, el semáforo se ha puesto verde. Arranco rápidamente y adelanto la furgoneta que tengo delante, que iba considerablemente lenta. Por suerte, me he incorporado a tiempo para poder tomar el siguiente cruce a la izquierda.

Conducir no impide recordar, tengo 16 años de experiencia en ello. Soy incapaz de dejar de pensar en cada uno de aquellos días que alguien picaba con sus nudillos contra la madera de mi puerta. Y inevitablemente, era Castle el que estaba allí. Ni Josh, ni mucho menos Demming o Sorenson. Castle, siempre Castle.

Porqué Rick sabía como yo creía que amaba la soledad, y a pesar de esto, con su encanto e ingenio mordaz, picaba contra mis ganas de estar sola y siempre conseguía que aquellos días, normalmente cuando el Capitán Montgomery me apartaba de los casos relacionados con el asesinato de mi madre, tuvieran algo digno de recordar. Y más allá de las pistas que podía ayudarme a conseguir, lo que realmente me hacia sonreír más de aquellos días, era el momento de abrir la puerta y encontrármelo. Al muy bobo con un ramo de flores. O tembloroso porqué no sabía si le iba a dejar entrar. O simplemente, pasando sin pedir permiso alguno. Que quería verme y hablar conmigo, y ninguna vez paró hasta conseguirlo.

Y hoy es mi turno.

Un frenazo me hace parar en seco debido a que un viejo Chervolet Tahoe Cararama de color azul eléctrico se ha saltado su semáforo y casi colisionamos en las en cruce de avenidas. Hago pitar el claxon de manera sonora y le insulto, pero ya que está infringiendo el límite de velocidad, no ha tenido a tiempo de darme una merecida disculpa.

Bueno, da igual. Tan solo me queda una última esquina antes de llegar a mi apartamento.

Giro. Como esperaba, no hay sitio en ningún lugar, pero como aquella zona tiene el tráfico bastante fluido, al menos por el momento, decido dejarlo en doble fila y con los cuatro intermitentes. Me dirijo corriendo hasta la entrada.

* * *

Creo que el portero hasta se ha sorprendido de verme, hacía ya varias semanas que no me pasaba para allí. Tengo ya la mitad de ropa en el _loft_, y todo lo nuevo que me compro, lo acostumbro a llevar allí. El baño de Castle se ha visto invadido por un escuadrón de productos de belleza femenina.

Siempre me dice que no sabe porqué me los compro, que estaría guapa igual.

Abro el armario, que está increíblemente vacío. Creo que tengo más ropa en el _loft_ de la que creía. Afortunadamente, hay algo que aún me guardaré conmigo hasta después de la boda. Estiro todo mi cuerpo para llegar hasta el último piso de mi armario y saco una caja de madera de roble viejo. Tiene un poco de polvo, que le retiro con la mano y mientras me siento en la cama.

Hace años que la tengo en cada uno de mis armarios. Recuerdo que fue un regalo de mi abuelo cuando comenzó a percatarse que me gustaba hacer magia. Cuando tenía 11 años, y faltaban pocos días para mi cumpleaños y justo cuando volvíamos de TIENDA, me cedió la aquella caja. Me dijo que el día que consiguiera sorprenderlo con un truco de magia, tallaría mis iniciales en ella y sería completamente mía. El mejor regalo de mi duodécimo cumpleaños fue la cara de sorpresa de mi abuelo cuando vio mi truco de magia.

Inmediatamente pienso que si la apuesta hubiera sido con Castle, tendría que haber ido al carpintero en cuestión de segundos. ¡Siempre cae! En aquel momento, dentro de la caja hay un par de barajas de cartas, monedas, hilos y lo que estaba buscando: tres flores de plástico azules. Bien, casualmente, su color favorito. Las cojo y las aguardo en mi mano izquierda, dejándolo todo tal y como estaba.

Cierro las luces de la habitación y del pasillo, no sin echar un último vistazo a todo lo que puedo ver des del umbral de la puerta. Creo que cada vez que me voy de allí me resulta un poco menos familiar, pero no me duele. Con un portazo, vuelvo rápidamente al coche.

Por suerte, no tengo ninguna multa ni he causado ningún percance. He dejado las flores en el asiento del copiloto, donde habitualmente se sienta él, mientras conduzco. Arranco, esta vez ya sí, en dirección al _loft._

* * *

Esta vez me atacan los nervios.

No puedo dejar de recordar todas las veces que fue Castle, el que al verme distante, se subía al primer taxi que conseguía parar y le hacía conducir en dirección a mi apartamento. Nunca me había contado sobre aquella fase. ¿Él también sentía todo lo que me está recorriendo el cuerpo?

Soy incapaz de pensar en qué voy a decirle, en cómo… Se me nubla la mente y tan sólo puedo seguir conduciendo. Sé que no son nervios ni cobardía: tan sólo quiero ser capaz de reconfortarle.

Bueno, Kate, un poco de miedo sí que tienes. Recuerdo aquella conversación con Meredith, hace ya casi un año. Me reconoció no conocer a su propio marido, y que el tema de su padre era de los que más evitaba. ¿Y si a mí me pasa lo mismo? Quizá hoy es uno de esos días que me doy cuenta que no le conozco tan bien como creía. ¿Puede ser esto?

Y apenas sin darme cuenta, me encuentro aparcando el coche casi enfrente de casa. Miro en el asiento del copiloto, y suspiro, aún con aquellos pensamientos en la cabeza. Cojo las flores y abro la puerta del piloto para salir a la calle. De los nervios y los malditos temores mi cara se ha enrojecido por completo, con lo que noto menos el frío que antes. Entro en el _hall_ bastante acelerada, tanto, que creo que he conseguido sorprender al portero. Así, si voy rápida, no tendré más remedio que quitarme estos malditos nervios de encima con menos minutos.

Esta vez el ascensor no se hace esperar y entro en la cabina nada más pulso el botón. Aprovecho para mirarme en el espejo y arreglarme lo mejor que puedo. Ha sido realmente un día de locos, no he parado de ir arriba y abajo, y estoy exactamente igual que cuando he salido de casa a primera hora de la mañana. Me aparto los mechones del pelo que revoloteaban por mi cara, mientras veo que tan solo faltan unos escasos segundos para llegar al piso de Castle. ¿Des de cuando va tan rápido ese ascensor?

Ting.

Vale, ya está. Estoy en el mismo piso de Castle. De hecho, ya puedo ver su puerta al final del pasillo.

Camino lentamente hacia allí, sin dejar los nervios a un lado. Cuando llego delante, suspiro y me obligo a recordar porqué estoy allí. Quiero conseguir que recuerde el 13 de enero de 2014 como el día en que fijamos nuestra fecha de boda, y no como el día en que su padre le dejó tirado por segunda vez. Aún estoy algo temblorosa, es cierto y sé que él es el escritor, y en relatar algo sobre mí siempre estará un escalón arriba, pero deseo ser capaz de dado el caso, escribir más de un folleto sobre él.

Porqué yo soy su tercera va a la vencida. Y él es mí una vez y para siempre. Y solo por esto tengo que intentarlo, aunque mis inseguridades hayan vuelto a aparecer. A gran escala. Sumergida en mis pensamientos, me sobresalta el _ding_ del timbre que yo misma he tocado. He decidido no usar mis llaves para no irrumpir en su espacio de una forma tan punzante en un momento como este.

* * *

Me abre, y se muestra visiblemente sorprendido por verme allí. Va vestido con la misma ropa que ha llevado durante el día, aunque lleva el cuello abierto y la parte de la espalda arrugada. Tiene el pelo bastante despeinado, y con la luz del _loft_ y del mismo pasillo, le noto más las ojeras.

Sonrío al reconocerle la expresión de sorpresa. Y con aquella mirada y aquellos ojos azules consigue disiparme todos los temores y recordarme que sí que le conozco, y que soy capaz de aquello. Noto como los miedos se van. Poco a poco, por esto. Incluso el día que yo tenía que curarle la herida, él ha sido capaz de reconfortarme. Porqué es Richard Castle, y no hay más.

- Hey – me anticipo antes de que pueda saludarme.

- Kate. H-Hola. Pensaba que hoy…

¿Me quedaría en mi apartamento? Sorpresa, Castle. Con un gesto bastante hábil, cojo las flores con la punta de los dedos, que antes de salir del ascensor me la había escondido en la manga del abrigo. Cuando aún nos miramos y está intentando completar su frase, coloco el improvisado ramo enfrente de él, ofreciéndoselo. Una vez más, no ha visto venir el truco de magia, pero me alegro haber sido capaz de esbozarle una sonrisa, que encantada, se la devuelvo. Coge el ramo con cierta cautela, como si tuviera miedo a romperlo. Lo acerca a mi cara y me hace cosquillas en la nariz con él, cosa que provoca que me ría de nuevo.

Aún estamos en el marco de la puerta, pero prefiero esperar a que él me invite entrar.

- ¿No estarás esperando a que te invite a entrar, verdad? – sonrío, dándole la razón.

Él saca una media sonrisa, sin acabar de sonreír del todo, claro. Su mirada es extremadamente tierna, aunque lo que realmente me transmite es cierta debilidad. Está herido, y esto puede verse. O al menos, yo puedo. Esta última reacción me inyecta una sensación de orgullo, mientras cruzo el umbral de la puerta, haciéndole caso.

- Sin tu permiso, entonces. – se espera a que pase para abrir la puerta.

Cuando entro, no puedo evitar fijarme en las dos copas de vino de delante la mesilla del sofá.

Su madre.

No había caído en esto. Martha también había tenido un día bastante trascendental aquel día. En pocas horas, se había reencontrado con aquel hombre muchos años después de que la hubiera dejado sola. Y no creo que la mejores formas de hacerlo sean en medio de una intervención quirúrgica improvisada en la propia casa dónde vives. Por si fuera poco, había tenido que volver a soportar otra traición, esta vez, viendo el dolor en la cara de su hija. Así que Martha también necesitaría su momento de reflexión para superarlo. Principalmente junto a su hijo, su confidente, y quién mejor podía entenderla. Y yo, de entre todas las personas, no había caído en esto. Los momentos madre e hijo son algo muy íntimo entre ambos. Lo sabía des de la muerte de mi madre y lo mucho que echaba de menos mis charlas con ellas. También después del estrecho vínculo que formé con mi padre después de que él abandonara el alcoholismo.

Empalidecí al momento, sintiendo un hormigueo en el estómago peor que los nervios anteriores. Me supo realmente mal romper en un momento como aquel, y por un momento me arrepentí de haber venido. Quise irme e volver más tarde, cuando fuera mi momento.

- Mi madre se alegraría de verte, no te preocupes. – Castle aparece por sorpresa a mis espaldas. Venía de dejar las flores en su oficina, allí donde guarda todos sus recuerdos memorables. – Pero ha salido si esto te tranquiliza. Tenía unas entradas para un musical en Broadway y le he pedido que fuera. Con una amiga. – matiza, para acabar de tranquilizarme.

Aquella explicación me relaja y vuelvo al estado tranquilizador anterior. Mientras, veo como Castle se dirige a la cocina, y se dispone a sacar dos nuevas copas, visiblemente desanimado. Voy rápidamente allí y le cojo las manos antes de que pueda sacar el corcho y verter aquel Saucerre en aquellas copas de cristal sueco que tanto le gustan. Me mira, sorprendido e inquiriendo qué estoy haciendo. Aún no lo sabe, pero aún así se detiene. Se queda unos momentos mirándome, mientras yo intensifico la mirada a cada momento para que reaccione. Es audaz, estoy convencida de que descifrará el código de miradas que le echo.

De pronto, veo como intenta dibujar una mueca sarcástica en sus labios, pero no es tan convincente como siempre.

- Vamos Beckett, estaré bien. – se apoya en el mármol y se acerca a mí, volviendo su voz un susurro. – Y contigo y este Saucerre mucho mejor.

Me echo para atrás, con una sonrisa en mis labios y negando alegremente con la cabeza. Poco a poco, me acerco a él, rodeándole por la espalada hasta ponerme delante de él.

- ¿Sabes Castle? Suenas igual de convincente que yo cuando ese tipo venía a mi casa y me preguntaba si estaba bien. Siempre me pillaba, y creo que con el tiempo he aprendido a imitarle un poco.

La cara de Castle es de total desconcierto. Incluso diría que su ánimo afligido se había ocultado tras unos celos que querían salir.

- Oh sí, Castle. De este sí que deberías estar celoso. – cada vez arquea más sus cejas, pidiendo una explicación más rápida. – Es alto, guapísimo y encima, tiene unos ojos azules preciosos. Encima, creo que me comentó que es escritor. Pero es que además de esto, tiene unas dotes increíbles para animarme cuando más lo necesitaba, aunque yo creyese que no lo necesitaba. Incluso afirmó ser mi compañero. – la expresión de Castle había cambiado por fin, y volvía a esbozar aquella media sonrisa que ya me había dedicado en el umbral de la puerta. - Ah, y es muy tierno.

Veo como él ya ha adoptado una posición mucho más relajada, y está intentando mostrarme una débil sonrisa. Me busca las manos, me las coge con infinita ternura, y me atrae hasta él, quedando entre sus piernas, pero sin rozar su pecho. Se acerca a mí cuello, y siento todo su aliento en cada poro de mi piel cuando me susurra algo parecido a "… si yo también puedo ser tierno". Antes de que pueda empezar a besarme el cuello, cojo su cara entre mis manos y le beso muy tiernamente en los labios. Quiero hablar con él, y que me confíe sus miedos más ocultos, como yo no he aprendido hacer. Primero pensaba que esto era egoísmo racional. Ahora he descubierto que es parte del amor que siento por él.

Vuelve a mirarme un poco desconcertado. No entiende por qué he rechazado sus besos. Le aprieto las manos, que aún teníamos entrelazadas, mientras le sonrío.

- Vuélvelo a intentar, chico tierno. ¿Estás bien?

Ahora suspira levemente, bajando un poco la cabeza. Cuando vuelve a mirarme, solo levanta los ojos, dejando su cabeza en la misma posición lo que le hace realmente mono. Yo le aguanto la mirada, esperando unos segundos, a ver si se decide a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? – Levanta la cabeza, dejando que nos miremos fijamente a los ojos – Cuando le vi en la empresa fantasma – noto como cada vez aprieta más sus manos contra las mías, y me encanta. Es un grato signo de confianza – pensaba que se las ingeniaría para preguntarme cómo estaba Alexis, mi madre o yo. Que encontraríamos el tiempo para… no sé, hablar. Sé cuál es su trabajo y lo qué me dijo en París. – Hice un ademán de hablar, pero me interrumpió. – Pero parece que sólo va en una dirección. Él dicta y manda el cómo, dónde y el porqué.

- ¿Y el recompensa nunca llega, verdad? Un abrazo, un apretón de manos, un café. - Asiente, con una mirada atónita porqué he sabido complementar lo que estaba diciendo. – _Babe,_ el día que te creas de verdad lo que has dicho en comisaría, será el día que te llegará esta recompensa. Pero gracias a tí y no a él.

Enternece su mirada, y por primera vez en toda la noche sonríe. No pudo evitar sonreír, en parte de orgullo. Nos fundimos en uno de los abrazos más tiernos que recuerdo habernos dado. Noto como me voltea con sus protectores brazos, mientras yo hundo mi nariz en su cuello, aspirando su olor. Dejamos que el silencio, esta vez tranquilo y cómodo invada toda la estancia. Transcurrido un rato, me acerco a su oreja y convirtiendo mi voz en un susurro, le digo:

- Llegará el día en que puedas hablar de ello sin casi estremecerte o suspirar. Y siempre que quieras intentarlo, puedes decírmelo. Ya sabes que tengo un buen maestro.

Noto en mi otra oreja una leve carcajada de él, mientras estrecha un poco más el abrazo. Es un poco pronto para hablar, pero creo que lo he conseguido. Un poco, al menos.

* * *

- ¿Sabes? – me suelta cariñosamente del abrazo hasta que quedamos frente a frente, a pocos centímetros. – Antes que vinieras, Gina me ha mandado el calendario provisional de la supuesta gira de Septiembre. Creo que mañana se llevará una buena sorpresa…

Soy incapaz de hacer ningún comentario: solo me rio, dibujando una gran sonrisa y vuelvo a abrazarle. Mutuamente, hundimos nuestras caras en el cuello del otro. Y noto, como en medio de una sonrisa, Castle me empieza a mordisquear el cuello…


End file.
